Two Black Cadillacs- A YuGiOh! Oneshot
by Melpomene of Tragic Olympus
Summary: Cheating, murder, love, betrayal... Two Black Cadillacs has it all, and you wont believe the twists and turns. Watch. What. Happens!


A/N: The idea came to me as I was listening to the song, so I decided to take some of my favorite songs and make songfics out of them since _Back in one Piece _and _You Remind Me_ were such smash hits.

With this fic, as with all my others, each set of lyrics represents a change between characters. Mai and Tea share a scene while Kaiba gets his own.

Seto Kaiba, Tea Gardner and Mai Valentine are property of Kazuki Takahashi.  
_Two Black Cadillacs_ is property of Carrie Underwood.

Now we begin. Oneshot in three, two, one…BEGIN!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade_

_Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day…_

The skies in Domino had never been so cloudy before. Of course, there'd never been a funeral held in Domino before for someone of prestige and power. As the lineup of mourners began to pile in, two black cars were the center of attention. All the people in attendance knew who was in each black car, and assured the rest of the gossip that scandal was afoot.

"I can't believe he's dead," murmured Joey.

"I can't believe they showed up at the same time," said Duke, straightening the flower on his lapel as he stared at the beautiful ice blue casket.

"We all knew one of them would show up," murmured Yugi.  
"Both of them showing is a bit odd."

"Only time will tell," whispered Rebecca, dabbing a tear from her eye.

_One is for his wife,  
The other for the woman who loved him at night  
Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time…_

The first to emerge from one of the black cars was the ever-cheerful Tea Gardner, though she wasn't cheerful at this moment. Her husband was dead after all. But, Tea was determined not to show her pain. A black veil hid her face as she walked almost zombie like to her friends. She didn't say a word to any of them as they heaped sympathy, sorries and the likes on her. While she enjoyed the comfort of her friends and family, her baby blue eyes kept shifting to the other black car, as if waiting for the other person to emerge.

And like a fog rolling over London, the occupant of the other car did just that.

Mai Valentine was a sight to behold as she exited her vehicle. Black knee high boots, black mid-thigh skirt, black corset top and black jacket made Tea's modest floor-length black dress look like an Amish outfit. Mai was always one for flash and this funeral was no exception. She loved the man in the casket as much as Tea did. That's why she'd been his mistress most of his marriage to Tea.

Both women shared a quick glance as the preacher approached the podium next to the coffin to begin the funeral proceedings. Today would be a day to remember, for everyone.

_And the preacher said he was a good man…_

The preacher opened the proceedings by saying a prayer for the dead man's soul and for the remnants of the family and friends he left behind. Soft weeping was heard as the preacher spoke verses from the Bible and recited the many good deeds the deceased's company had done for charities and what a tragedy it was that he'd been so senselessly killed like he had.

And then, he called the deceased's brother up.

_And his brother said he was a good friend…_

Long spiky black hair blew in the calm wind as the young man, now in his mid 20's like most of the old gang, ascended the podium. Cold eyes, red from crying for hours on end, looked out over the sea of mourners. The written words of his well planned eulogy sticking in his throat as memories of his brother flooded his mind. He always knew he'd out-live his brother, but not like this..

"My brother…" he began, "Was never a very overly caring man…But he had his moments. He just chose when and who to show those guarded moments to, and with what my brother and I have been through, who could blame him? The brothers had always been close, and had always seen the softer and mushier sides of each other. What the world saw, though, was the cold exterior and attitude of the man in the casket.

"I loved my brother, and never thought he'd die so suddenly. His passing came as a shock to even me. Most believed the only thing that could kill my brother was his own mind. Nobody, really, but me realized that he was more than machines and Blue Eyes White Dragons and Egyptian God cards… He was my brother. He was my protector, and the one time I had the chance to protect him, I failed."

_But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry_

_Bye, Bye Bye, Bye…_

Whispers among the mourners were circled around Mai and Tea and why neither of them, though both were visibly upset, had yet to shed a tear for the man they both loved so much. The younger man's eulogy was heart tugging and brought even the hyper-emotional Maximillian Pegasus to his knees in frustrated tears. But, despite the sniffles and dabs at the eyes with handkerchiefs, neither Tea nor Mai could shed a tear. Why? Only they themselves knew. It haunted them like a violent scene in a scary movie.

_Yeah they took turns laying a rose down_

_Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground…_

One by one, the mourners came by the casket, laying flowers and pictures upon the blue marble tomb. Tea and Mai, last in line behind the eulogy giver, waited their turn, only to approach the coffin at the same time. Both girls laid down the one thing they knew would've meant more than anything to him… both women each laid down a blue eyes white dragon card. The others gasped in awe. It had been believed that the cards had been destroyed when the man in the casket was killed. Yet here laid two of the cards in question. The only remaining question was… who had the third?

_He's not the only one who had a secret to hide_

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye Bye…_

Gray skies turned black as the two women exchanged momentary glances, neither saying a word. Of course, plenty can be said without a single word ever being exchanged.

_Two black Cadillacs, two black Cadillacs…_

The gentle hum of the two black cars was overlapped by the boisterous thunder heard approaching from the east. Trouble was brewing as Mai and Tea stared at the clouds, remembering why this whole funeral had ever taken place... and wondering when the pain would really end.

_Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone_

_Turns out he'd been lying to both of them for oh so long…_

Six months prior, a very upset Tea Gardner was pacing up and down the plush carpet of the most famous mansion in all of Domino. Her anger had been boiling for some time. He was late… again. Frustration creased on her brow as the voice of the younger brother shook her from her maddened state.

"You knew he was a workaholic when you married him, Tea," he chirped, nose buried in a new duel disk the company was planning to co-market with Industrial Illusions new line of Duel Monsters cards. The combined effort would keep both companies rich til doomsday.

"I know I know. But that doesn't mean he can shatter a promise," she hissed, pacing another rut into the carpet. She was about to call his cell when she'd heard it ring in his office. Immediately, she rushed to answer it.

"Hello?"

**"Tea?"**

"Mai?" Tea gasped.

**"Yeah, hun. Is he there?"**

"Not yet. He's still at the office. Mai… how did you get the number?"

**"Um… Tea…..are you sitting down?"**

"No. Why?"

**"You might need to. You won't believe what I have to tell you."**As soon as Tea assured Mai she was fairly well seated, Mai regaled her with the story of her husband's 3 year long infidelity…with his work, and her.

According to Mai, her relationship with Tea's husband began one week after Tea began dating him. Everyone in Domino knew that Mai was earning side money by being a guinea pig for Kaiba Corp, what nobody, not even his then girlfriend Tea knew was that the man himself and Mai had been involved in an affair that stretched as far back as Battle City. As Mai told Tea of the late night rendezvous and broken engagements, Tea felt hot tears sting her eyes, and ice overwhelm her heart.

"So he's been lying to me this whole time," Tea finally whispered after Mai finished her story.

**"Sorry to say, hun, but yeah. He's been playing both of us, Tea. My relationship with Joey is ruined because I couldn't stay away from him. And now you're hurt because of him too. It's not right, Tea. He needs to pay."**

And that night, two scorned women plotted revenge against the man who had done them both wrong. Across town, one two-timer was scratching out another line of apologies while arguing with a florist over pricing on roses. Little did he know that the safest place he could be was inside his office.

_They decided then he'd never get away with doing this to them_

_Two black Cadillacs waiting for the right time, right_ _time…_

That night, the night two women in two black Cadillacs decided one philandering workaholic would suffer, it was raining. One black Cadillac waited a block away from Kaiba Corp, the other was up the street, awaiting the signal. When the man of the night exited the building into his limo, the girls knew it was time.

Bright headlights tailed the limo from a distance as it pulled up in front of the only business with its lights on at one in the morning, a florist. The man in question stepped from the limo and entered the shop, unaware the whole time he was being watched.

**"Elegant Egotist to Shining Friendship, over"**

**"Shining Friendship here, over."**

**"Blue Eyes has entered the garden, over."**

**"Check that, Egotist. Initiate Operation Revenge, over."**

**"Check that, girl. Commencing now. Over and out."**

And so the plan began. Once the man in question had exited the florist, box in hand, the first black Cadillac flashed its brights, getting his attention, blue eyes shielded by a long arm as a scowl graced his features. Before he knew it, the Cadillac jumped the curb and charged right at him. The driver hissed through crimson lips as the blue eyed target dodged at the last second and ran into an alley way, hoping to escape the psycho behind the wheel.

**"He's heading your way. Nail him. I'm sure by now the florist and the chauffer have called the cops. We have 5 minutes. Make it happen."**

**"Right."**

As he made his way into the dank and musty alley, the target found himself cornered by another black Cadillac, brights once more shining in his face. Swearing under his breath and shielding his eyes from the glaring light, he strained to see who was cornering him.  
Of course, the blinding lights kept him from seeing his attacker, or what was to come.  
Suddenly, the engine roared to life and sped right at him.

Blue eyes shifted from side to side, looking for an escape, and finding nothing. The Cadillac was mere seconds from crushing him against the side of a building, and his life began flashing in front of his eyes as the lights sped closer. Inhaling his last breath, he sent a silent apology to his little brother and dropped the box he'd exited the florist with. Pink and white roses scattered everywhere as the Cadillac crushed his abdomen and blood poured forth from his mouth. He could hear feminine laughter as the engine was cut off. Blue eyes widened as his body bent at the waist, hitting the hood of the car and the clacking of high heels came his way.

Black knee-high boots came into his fading view. An 8-Ball keychain dangled next to a Duel Monster that he couldn't quite make out. Before the life left his body, he stretched a shaky hand towards the feminine figure, his last words drifting in the night air.

_"Tea…"_

A crimson smirk crossed the femme fatale's lips as she swung the 8-Ball keychain about her manicured finger, chuckling darkly. She then pushed a button on her phone as she shoved the dead body off the hood of her car.

**"Mission accomplished. Target is neutralized. Lets go home."**

**"Gotcha. Good job."**

The clicking of heels descended from the lifeless corpse and the sound of the car door being shut echoed in the alleyway. The engine roared to life and sped away just before the Domino police showed up, discovering the broken body. What neither black Cadillac, nor the Domino police knew was, across the street from the florist, another limousine had witnessed the whole ordeal.

_And the preacher said he was a good man_

_And his brother said he was a good friend_

_But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry_

_Bye bye, Bye bye…_

Back at the funeral, the guests one by one took turns sharing tearful memories of the deceased. Cries of despair and loss echoed throughout the crowd, but still, no tears shed from either Tea or Mai. When it was their turn to speak about the deceased, both women stepped up to the podium. Both women had their black gloved hands folded in front of them and their heads bowed. Speculation began to fly among the crowd as to who would speak first and which of the two females would speak ill of the dead.

_Yeah they took turns laying a rose down_

_Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground_

_He's not the only one who had a secret to hide_

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_

_Yeah yeah…_

Neither woman spoke a word for the longest time. The whispers among the crowd grew as both women removed their veils, revealing perfectly made-up faces with sad expressions. Both women scanned the crowd, looking at friends, family, co-workers and even old enemies. Blue and violet eyes locked on the spiky haired young man that had spoken the tearful eulogy. He simply nodded to both women, and they both laid a pink and white rose upon the head of his casket.

_It was the first and the last time they saw each other face to face_

_They shared a crimson smile and just walked away_

_And left the secret at the grave…_

Tea and Mai, after laying the roses, turned to face each other. Two sets of crimson lips formed into a smile as the two hugged, whispering words of condolences and forgiveness, eliciting whispers and sentiments from those gathered. But, before the funeral could proceed, the women gave curt nods to the guests and headed for their respective Cadillacs, the bright headlights shining as the cars drove away from the cemetery. A smirk played on the visage of the dark haired male as they drove off.

No one suspected the truth.

_And the preacher said he was a good man_

_And his brother said he was a good friend_

_But the women in the two black veils they didn't bother to cry_

_Bye bye, Bye bye…_

**"Do you think anyone knew?"** Mai asked Tea over the phone as her car followed the brunette's vehicle.

**"I don't think so, Mai. And I don't think anyone will as long as he stays on our side," **said Tea, motioning for the driver to stop at the florist.

The same florist her husband was killed at.

**"Why would he turn us in? He funded our scheme, after all," **Mai chuckled, parking her car next to Tea's and exiting, hanging up in the process.

Both women locked eyes, sharing a brief pang of guilt before linking arms and entering the florist shop together. They would wait there until their silent partner came to get them. In the meantime…they browsed.

_Yeah they took turns laying a rose down_

_Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground_

_He's not the only one who had a secret to hide_

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…_

The sky had begun to fade from day to night as the last of the people filed out in the limos paid for by the Kaiba Corporation's new CEO, Mokuba Kaiba. The younger Kaiba sighed heavily as all that remained was himself, his brother's grave and his brother's greatest rival, Yugi Moto. Mokuba turned his head slightly to Yugi and chuckled softly.

"It wont be the same, will it, Yugi?"

"No… Kaiba was a great man, and could have done great things had he lived longer."

"Tch. My brother was an asshole, Yugi. Even I knew that from day one. I just chose to ignore it at first," Mokuba scoffed, glaring at the headstone carved with blue eyes white dragons and Obelisk the Tormentor at the top.

"He cared more about his gadgets and his power than he did even me. I felt sorry for Tea when she first started dating him. Even moreso when they had that spectacle of a wedding just so he could stay in the spotlight. Despite his 'distaste' for the limelight, my brother deep down loved the attention and fame, anything to feed his damn ego. He deserved what he got, Yugi. I don't regret a thing."

"Don't regret…? Mokuba, did you…?"

Yugi was silenced with a glare from the younger Kaiba as he stormed over to his brother's grave, throwing down the last Blue Eyes White Dragon, ripped in half. Yugi stood in shock as the pieces of the puzzle all came together.

"Mokuba…"

"HE DESERVED IT!"

"Mokuba…"

"He used them. He used me. Only this time… _he_ got used."

Mokuba turned on his heel, leaving Yugi in stunned silence. Mokuba, Tea and Mai had joined forces to destroy a philandering egomaniac. Yugi stared in stunned silence at the grave of his greatest rival. Violet eyes glistened with tears as he silently read the inscription on the tombstone.

_Here lies the greatest Duelist to ever live._

_Seto Kaiba_  
_October 25__th__ – June 18__th_

_Loving brother and staunch businessman._

_May ye rest in piece._

With a single tear falling from his eye, Yugi turned on his heel and began walking away from the grave. Approaching his car, he pulled his cell phone as he produced an 8-Ball keychain from his pocket, spinning it around his finger as his contact picked up.

**"Hey there."**

**"You ladies ready?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Be there shortly."**

With a closing click of his cell, Yugi entered his car and started the ignition. Headlights shining bright, he drove to the agreed upon destination. A smile crossed his face as he gave the cemetery a passing glance in the rear-view mirror, a light chuckle leaving his lips.

"Rest in peace, you son of a bitch."


End file.
